Queen Miranda
'''Queen Miranda is a major character in the Disney Junior series Sofia the First. She is the mother of Princess Sofia and becomes the queen of Enchancia after marrying King Roland. She is voiced by Sara Ramirez. Background Born into humble beginnings, Miranda was originally a shoemaker. One day, she was called to fit King Roland for a new pair of slippers and when they met, it was love at first sight. Roland proposed and they were married, making Miranda the new Queen of Enchancia and Sofia its second Princess. They moved from their shoe shop to the castle, where they were given a grand welcome. Miranda greeted her new stepchildren, the Royal Twins Princess Amber and Prince James, giving them embroidered patches of the Royal Family Crest she had sewn and expressing the hopes of being a good and loving stepmother rather than the stereotypical wicked type. She was also one of the many victims of Cedric's sleeping spell that taught Sofia not to mess with magic. Miranda often encourages Sofia whenever she feels she won't measure up to being a princess. She assures Sofia that no matter what, she is proud of her and encourages her to always try and do her best. She also encourages Sofia to use the independent spirit that she inherited from her, especially when Sofia is being pressured by Amber. She is also very loving towards her stepchildren, teaching them valuable life lessons such as telling the truth about a situation and after Roland announced that he wanted to be king again, she was proud of him. Miranda is always trying to bring the family together with family-planned events. Examples include going out in the snow to find her husband for Wassailia, getting a gift for each of her stepchildren and, most recently, planned a family picnic with all her kids. Personality Miranda is a warm and caring woman. She deeply loves her daughter Sofia and was happy to become a new mother for James and Amber, to whom she hopes to be the opposite of the wicked stepmother cliche and she truly loves her husband, King Roland. She is even willing to indulge him in wanting a villager's life to show him how hard it can be. Miranda is encouraging and supportive of Sofia, always there to lift her spirits when she's feeling down or nervous concerning the expectations she has to meet as a princess and has great intuition, able to sense when something is bothering her daughter and is shown to not take kindly to people hurting her. In Sofia the First: The Floating Palace she was the only one who could tell that Sofia was telling the truth when she told the family about Oona getting kidnapped by a sea monster, and about Oona's mother's threat to sink the Floating Palace and angrily defended her daughter's claims when Admiral Hornpipe accused her of making things up by stating "Sofia doesn't make things up!" In Four's a Crowd, She was able to see through Sofia's excuses for getting Jade and Ruby to come early for breakfast and get her to admit the real reason: that she was jealous of Amber because she was afriad of losing her friends to her. She gives her motherly advice concerning whatever Sofia is striving to accomplish or is faced with and she's always proud of her. She also taught Sofia the importance of keeping one's promises. She definitely has strength of character, as she accepted the position, title and duties of a queen despite having originally been a humble shoemaker and thus far hasn't appeared to be daunted by her royal duties. Much of Sofia's personality, as well as appearance, are her mother's. Apparently, Sofia gets her curious and adventurous spirit from Miranda. Miranda is also prominent in Sofia's kindness, optimism, perseverance and intuition. Miranda also taught Sofia how to sew. In "The Baker King", she attempted to teach her husband and stepchildren how to bake bread and cakes with mixed results and when Roland announced that he wanted to be king again, she was proud of her husband.